For You
by mandrini
Summary: Some SydneyVaughn pillow talk. But maybe not of the good. [Pre-S3.]


-Title: For You  
  
-Author: Amanda (mandrini)  
  
-Category: Romance  
  
-Rating: PG  
  
-Disclaimer: I am not associated or affiliated with Alias or its creators, producers, and cast & crew members. This story is not real at all and is the product of Amanda's overactive imagination and lack of a life. You can sue but you won't get much and you'll be stealing from my college education fund, damnit! That wouldn't be nice.  
  
----------  
  
Sydney laid in her bed, his arms safely around her. As she stared at the wall, she could see the shadow of his head resting on her back. She moved a little and turned her body so she faced him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
She took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster before asking him. She reached to touch his cheek and moved closer so their faces almost touched. "Vaughn?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
She almost laughed at the irony of it. "Why.. How do you feel about my mother?"  
  
He moved his head and sighed before glancing back at her. "Syd? Do we really have to bring your mother in bed with us? It's not something I'm entirely comfortable with."  
  
"Your not comfortable with her at all."  
  
He smirked. "So why ask if you already know?"  
  
"Vaughn-" She groaned and threw the covers over her before standing up, facing him. "Seriously. You've successfully dodged it for two years, and I was so wrapped up in this soap opera drama life I have, so intent that you listen to me babble and cry that I didn't even stop to think about how it all affected you. And I apologize for that, and I know you know that this is something we can't just not talk about if we're going to spend the rest of our life together."  
  
Vaughn grinned. "We're going to spend the rest of our life together?"p  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Sydney exclaimed. "You always do that!"  
  
"What do you want me to say, Syd? That I feel like I betrayed my father every time I went to her and talked to her? Asked her how to do my job? How sick it made me?"  
  
Sydney stared at him. "Yeah, well. That's a start." She whispered.  
  
He sighed. "But I dealt with it, because she's your mother, and when it comes to you.. just.." He paused. "Look. Sydney. Just.. can we not talk about this? I mean, we've been through a lot in our lives, and while I appreciate the fact that you trust me enough to tell me your problems, your worries, I don't think this is something I can talk about."  
  
She stared at him for a moment before walking towards the bed again and sitting next to him. "I do trust you. A lot. Is that it? You don't trust me?"  
  
"No.. no, god, no. It's just.. I just can't talk about it. Can you just respect that?"  
  
"I don't know, Vaughn. I'm sick of walking on eggshells everytime we bring up my mom. I'm sick of having to think about what I'm going to say because I know how saying the wrong thing might hurt you. It's frustrating. I mean, I want us to have a relationship where we don't have to think before speaking. That no matter what we say, the other will understand. Or at least try to."  
  
He gave her a small smile. "I always did admire your stubbornness."  
  
She grinned. "Look. I'm not saying tell me your life story, because you're right. We just DID start dating, there are probably things that you aren't comfortable telling me. And it goes both ways. But.. it's just. It's not something we can ignore."  
  
"I know. I know, just. Let me think about it, okay?" He glanced at the clock on the table beside her and smiled. "Now, how about we sleep? I don't think Kendall will appreciate it if we fall asleep during the meeting tomorrow. And, ya know, the horrors that will arise when we both fall asleep."  
  
Sydney laughed and slid back underneath the covers. "Oh, I know. I can already seen the veins that'll pop out of my dad's forehead."  
  
He turned out the lamp beside him and slid next to Sydney's body, cradling his arms around her waist. "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
He watched as she closed her eyes, a light smile on her face. He thought about all the conversations they had. Her reaction when she thought that Jack had killed his father, her reaction when she realized that it was her mother that had done it. He remembered the encounter in the warehouse after the said meeting with Kendall, and how HE comforted HER. He had never, up to this point, felt any jealously over the fact that it seemed that he was always the one doing the comforting, because he knew that Sydney was always hit with a ton of bricks, not even moments after a ton had already hit her.  
  
But he was jealous.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I ever tell you about the day of my sixth birthday?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "I thought you wanted to sleep."  
  
"I know you just didn't say that after pestering me for the past twenty minutes."  
  
"Your the one that's so afraid of sleeping tomorrow."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Seriously." He kissed her neck softly, tightening his grip on her waist. "For once, can we just forget about our day job?"  
  
She leaned back into his chest, squeezing their joined hands softly. "Yeah, yeah we can. So, about this birthday.." 


End file.
